Sins Of The Father
by fluppy
Summary: The Unseelie King is nothing if not unpredictable. Did he truly trap his son for eternity? Or just until a certain Mega power returns?
1. Within These Walls

**A/N - It has been pointed out to me that (oops!) even though I mentioned this would be rewritten over the last few weeks, I have forgotten to reiterate that in here...so for integrity's sake - my original story was written before Dreamfever, however the events of Dreamfever and Shadowfever rendered pieces of my plot obsolete. T I have changed the title (this was originally knownas 'To Topple A Seelie Prince, but as he wasn't...well =), and begun rewriting the story. The original premise still applies...(read PLENTY of MEGA action! =) however the general sense has changed - which is to be expected seeing as the outcome of Shadowfever was as it was! Hopefully readers of my ff will enjoy none-the-less!**

If I was to believe in a human definition of the word hell, then this would be it. The knowledge that my maker could leave me, could ever have found his _mortal_ whore of more value than myself, that my King could trap me in this icy prison, free enough only to witness my absolute isolation. Stasis that is not truly stasis – I am not unmoving, as I can still see and think. I can see those shining silver runes that the foolish _sidhe-seers_ believe could hold me sparkling on the walls around, the blue pulsing bars of my true prison. I can feel the thrumming energy of the _sinsar dubh_, no – _me_; the unharnessed power that burns beneath my form. I can feel the faint hum of energy flowing beneath my physical shell. Me, they all think they can hold _me_, forever, against my will. I dare them to truly believe that. To even deem it _possible_ that they could hold me below ground, far from their puny civilization, whilst my followers run free above is absurd. They underestimate my power, as did my father, my creator. He underestimated me when he thought to lock me in this prison. He saw down the line of eons and believed what I had him believe – that this simple cell would be mine for an infinite time.

But it will not. My centuries spent amongst the Seelie was not for nothing, neither my time among the humans. Although MacKayla is beyond my reach, there are others who are not, others who are susceptible to my powers, my certain _charm_ as humans like to title it. I prefer their term magnetism, for I attract all.

Though I only need draw in one, one whose presence I feel, from the connection I forged. ten long years I have waited for my moment, for my key to return.

Now she is here, many miles above me. Now is my time.


	2. Homecoming

Ten years. Ten very long years spent in the once stunning Irish countryside defending my home – hey, even the whole _planet_ from those feckers. Ten years of hiding, if for once I could be even kinda honest with myself. Hell, I don't wanna die, who would? So instead of hanging around my well loved Dublin and risking facing my inevitable end, I escaped and showed the rest of those Shade feckers what Dani 'Mega' O'Malley was truly made of. I don't think there's a soul this side of Faery who doesn't know what a shade buster is anymore. Cause I'm A. Feckin A.

It sucks to be A alone. I still miss Mac, like an empty space in my chest. There's my Ma, the family I might have had, and Mac. All eating away at my heart like a dark disease, all leaving me with less power than I could have, and that says a lot. Ten years have given me more than a fantastic rack, although I definitely gained that too.

Perspective. Yep, suck it up O'Malley, you've matured. That's why I'm back, wheedling and whining and working my way back into the abbey. Maybe after 10 years all can be forgiven if I put myself out there and try to reconnect. To 'atone for my sins'. Heh, as if. I can never make up for how badly I screwed up the important things, the other stuff can go jump.

It's kinda weird being back at the abbey. Sitting here on my bed, the same one I had ten years ago, right at the end of the dorm. If I just move that lamp…yep, there's where I scratched 'Mega', once I'd decided on my very cool moniker, my superhero name. You know: "She moves faster than a speeding bullet, takes out Fae in a single swipe" and all that. _Dude._ I rocked then, and I rock more now. Wonder what Mac would think…Can't go there.

But I do anyway. Imagine if she could see me now. She once told me I'd be beautiful when I grew into myself. I don't know about 'beautiful', but I've got a rocking bod. Maybe even better than Mac herself, and she snagged _Barrons._..At least my hair isn't the same shade of 'here I am, come and get me' orange as when I was younger. Blegh. Somebody even told me it was a lovely auburn when I got back. Feckin A!

Not that there's much of anyone to appreciate it. Seems like whoever was left after the Unseelie swept through Dublin already hooked up years ago, in some kind of post war desperate frenzy. So that leaves little boys, a few old men – and me. SO not cool.

Stretching out on my single bed is like moving back in time, I swear. I can still feel that lump in the middle of the mattress, although of course it doesn't hit me in the same place anymore. The silvery moonlight slips across the covers on just the same angle, and bedtime is still a very lousy ten o'clock. God, I feel so _young_. Well, might as well go all the way and break out another 'not after light's out' protein bar. Nobody would dare to stop the Mega now, not after ten years and more kills than the whole abbey full of _sidhe seers _combined. No feckin _way_! Although I kinda wish they would. Then I wouldn't feel so alone.

That's the one thing I can never run from. How alone I am. I wonder what became of Dancer when I left. He was pretty cool, had the most awesome eyes. Mac would've loved him. I'm not lonely enough to miss _some _- I hope Ryo's disappeared off the face of the planet – maybe I could be really lucky and some seriously fecked Unseelie got him – the grey lady maybe? He'd have made a great meal.

Guess while I'm just stuck here playing nice and bored out of my feckin _mind_ I'll stretch that 'magic muscle', that very cool _sidhe seer_ instinct. Maybe I'll find _something_ left in this very barren city. Oh, it's regained some of its former glory, yeah; there's some really nice gardens and some of the bars are hopping again, but I want _action_. I've been on the hunt for ten years, and it's damn hard to turn it off. I couldn't find a single _anything_ when I got back. Well, if you don't count the hunters, which I don't. Cos they aren't worth the iron bullets. For some reason they went on there best behavior a few years back, offering their services to the cause. Yeah, right. I'd kick all there asses, if there wasn't a blanket ban on it. Hell, yeah. Mega takes down the hunters.

I feel nothing, nothing, nothing…hold on…what the feck? Here's me thinking there's nothing, and I hit the mother load…that's one _heck_ of a dark patch.

Can anyone say challenge? This feels like a 'Mega O'Malley' job, 'cos this nuts too hard for anyone else to crack. I can tell. Maybe it's not so bad to be home. Not with a Fae like this waitin' for me to take out.


End file.
